mi high in AUSTRALIA
by Danandkeri4EVA
Summary: St hearts finally goes on a major trip to AUSTRALIA, thanks to Keri and her fun facts, the Team have so much fun meet lots of celebs see amazing places and have the time of their life, they meet Keri's other sisters and her best friend Trina who's school also goes to Aussie and stays in the same hotel, AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE OI OI OI.
1. Chapter 1

Mi high in AUSTRALIA!

**Ello! Im super-duper extra excited! **

**Today im writing the first chapter of my new story Mi high in AUSTRALIA! Ahh im actually really excited because I live in Australia and Im adding myself into the story, (but im not gonna play a big part just a new friend) this is gonna be so fun and im gonna love updating for this story coz its super-duper AWSOME!**

**Time for the story xx enjoy.**

"Ahh class I have an announcement to make" said Mr Flatly,

"In 8 weeks we will be going on our first major excursion to…"

The class were all excited holding their breath,

"The British Library!" exclaimed Mr Flatly,

The class sighed loudly because of the disappointment and because they had been holding their breath,

"That is soo not fair! Trina gets to go to AUSTRALIA!" exclaimed Keri,

That caused the whole class to start complaining,

Just then Mrs King walked into the class room

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, "Mr flatly what's all this noise about?" she asked,

Mr Flatly explained the situation, "well you see Mrs King, I was just telling the class about the trip to the British library and then Keri told us about how her friends school gets to go to Australia",

"Well Keri I think getting to go to the British library is a great opportunity, and you should be grateful, I mean what's so great about Australia?"

"Well for starters they have Bondi beach and I seriously need to get a tan" Keri said,

"What else?" Mrs King asked,

"They've got the Sydney harbour bridge and the Sydney opera house" said Keri,

"Oh and did you guys know Australia is a continent and a country" Keri said,

"Plus it's the 6th largest country in the world, and More than 80 precent of Australians live within 100 kilometres of the coast" now Mrs King was sitting down looking fascinated but the rest of the class was looking board,

"go on" she said,

Keri looked around and saw most of her classmates were board,

"Um well my point is that we should be able to go somewhere spectacular at least once" Keri said,

Mrs King was convinced now thanks to Keri's fact file,

"Right Mr flatly, class in 8 weeks were going to be going to AUSTRALIA!" Mrs King announced making the class wake up.

When class was over everyone walked to Keri to thank her there was literally a huge crowd around her thanking her and asking her about the trip,

"How do you know so much?" Preston asked,

"How are the meals?" Rowley asked,

"How long are we gonna be their?" asked some other students,

"What kinda dancing dose Aussie do?" asked Lady J **(that was my failed attempt to be Lady J) **

"Thank you so much Ker!" they started saying,

"Yeah only a genius could get Mrs King to agree with her"

Anisha, Tom and Dan were watching,

Help! Mouthed Keri,

Tom and Dan were laughing; Anisha slapped them both across the back of the head and went to help Keri,

"Ok guys Keri's got to go" she said pulling Keri away,

"Thanks Nish" Keri said,

"And no thanks to you two!" Keri said slapping Dan and Tom across the head,

"Ahh! What is it with girls and slapping us across the head?" asked Dan,

Keri and Anisha smiled.

_6 weeks later-_

"Alright class, have you all brought in your notes and money for the trip to Australia?" asked Mrs King,

"Oh right" said Keri getting up to give Mrs King her note,

"Thank you Keri, now the rest of you have until this Friday" said Mrs King,

"Mrs King why do we have to bring our notes and money in so early?" asked Rowley,

"Because Rowley, we need to book the flights" she said,

Rowley nodded,

"Ok class let's get on with the lesson!" exclaimed Mrs King.

**Hey guys so that was chapter one pretty short Hu? Well the next chapter will be longer and up tonight so look out for that, and if you haven't please check out my first story 5 sister's one mind. Xx lulu **


	2. Chapter 2

Mi high in AUSTRALIA

**Hello I just posted the first chapter of Mi high in Australia it was so fun, so im gonna do another chapter now, xx lulu.**

_The Friday before the trip_

"Hey guys you love me right" said Keri when putting her arms around Dan and Tom,

"What do you want?" Sighed Tom,

"Well first you have to answer the question"

"Yes" said Tom,

Keri looked at Dan,

"Wellll..." Keri slapped him across the head,

"Fine yeah whatever" laughed Dan,

"Good, then can you guys come shopping with me tomorrow" asked Keri,

"Why" wined Tom,

"Because I need some stuff for Australia" she said,

"Why can't you go with Anisha?" asked Dan,

"Because Anisha's going with her mum and if I went with them her mum would try to get me over all's and try to get me to wear socks…with sandals" Keri shivered when she said that last part,

"What makes you think we won't do that" asked Dan,

"Because you guys love me" said Keri,

"Oh but"

"Thinking about it I also need a new Bikini, but I forgot what size so I might have to try it on" said Keri,

Dan and Toms expressions changed,

"So meet you at the mall at 1" Dan said,

Keri giggled then walked away.

_Saturday_

"Hey boys" said Keri,

"Hi" said Tom; Dan was busy playing flappy bird,

"uh hello earth to Dan" said Keri,

"KERI!" Dan yelled,

"What!"

"I was just about to beat my high score it could have been a world record but no you had to ruin it" said Dan,

"What's your high score?" asked Keri,

"TWO!" Yelled Dan

Keri and Tom cracked up,

"What it's better than any of yours" said Dan,

Keri and Tom showed Dan their phones,

Keri had 98 and Tom had 109 **(I have the same as Keri)**

Dan's face dropped,

"Come on let's go" said Keri still laughing,

Tom had somehow floated to the game store,

"Right next up my bikini" said Keri,

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Dan,

Keri laughed and walked into the store, she got 4 bikinis

One that had the Australian flag print, one that was pink with flowers on the strapped, one blue one with purple poker dots and one black one with a pink love heart on the side of the top.

"Right let's go" said Dan they met Tom at the entrance and left.

**This was a VERY short chapter sowee but hope you liked it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi high in AUSTRALIA

**Hello, can you believe this is my 3****rd**** chapter today, wow! Anyway enjoy, xx lulu**

_The Monday they leave_

"Where is Keri, were supposed to go in 30 minutes" said Anisha as she looked at her watch,

Just then Keri stepped out of her Dads car her brother was struggling with her bags he had 3 bags and her dad had one of her bags Keri looked like a model her hair was straightened and she had put in extensions she was wearing pink sunglasses a pink top (that went half way between her hips and knees) pink jeans and a pink and black checked jacket and high heel boots,

Everyone was staring at Keri or was that even Keri she looked so different with her extensions and sun glasses,

"Hey guys!" she waved,

"Drake! Be careful with those that bags got all my makeup" yelled Keri,

Anisha Tom and Dan went to help Drake with Keri's bags,

"Uh, hello these are your bags maybe help!" said Anisha,

Keri was playing with the tips of her hair pretending that she didn't hear them,

"KERI!" yelled Dan, Keri sighed and went to grab the bag her dad was holding,

"Alright students we have 4 busses you all got told last week what bus you're going to be on, I'll be taking bus number one Mrs King will be taking bus number 2 Mr Cameron will take bus number 3 and Mrs Camble will take bus number four" Yelled Mr flatly,

"Anisha, Dan, Keri, Tom, Lady J, Rowley, Preston, **(im gonna make the rest up) **Liliana, Loren, Nick, Josh, Tyler, Sam, Samantha, Henry, Luke, Cayce, Vicki, Vanessa and Zarah your on my bus!" said Mr Flatly,

Anisha and Keri sat in front of Dan and tom at the very front,

"This is gonna be so fun 2 weeks of waking up to the same faces that I truly love" exclaimed Keri in an irritatingly enthusiastic voice,

"Yeah im starting to wonder if this was a good idea" said Dan,

Keri poked her tongue at him,

"Ok everyone were on our way to the airport!" said Mr Flatly,

Everyone in the bus was cheering,

Then the bus started moving,

Keri and Anisha were talking quietly and whenever they did that it meant they were gossiping so the boys tried to listen in on their conversation,

Keri looked back slightly and saw Dan and Tom listening so Keri got out her phone and started typing something on notes and she showed it to Anisha,

_Notes_

_The boyz r Tryin 2 listen in on our convo let's have some fun with this,_

Anisha nodded holding back her giggles,

"OMG Keri, are Frank and Stella ACTUALLY getting married"

Keri smirked, "Yeah Frank told me" said Keri,

"Oh by the way did you hear about Lady J and Rowley dating!" said Keri,

"I know, oh and how are you and Preston going, I cannot believe you two have been dating for 3 months" laughed Anisha,

Keri looked at Anisha with pure hate, "yeah it's our three month anniversary" said Keri she looked so mad,

Anisha cracked up when she saw the boys there mouths were open soo wide as for their eyes they looked like this o.o!,

"Keri your dating Preston!" said Dan in a loud hiss,

"Yeah, problem?"

Keri and Anisha looked at the boys and couldn't help laughing,

It took Dan and Tom a while to figure out what was going on, when they finally did they cracked up, "you should never ears drop" laughed Anisha,

The boys kept flicking Keri and Anisha's ears and they were all having a laugh.

**Haha good one girls, I went to school today and got NO HOMEWORK YAYYYYY! But I was tempted to just sit around and watch TV but then I realised how sweet you all have been and decided to return the favour, BTW I have put up a poll for the best couple, VOTE AND REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Mi high in AUSTRALIA

**Hiiiiii im so sorry that I haven't been updating very often but im busy and I know how you all feel it's annoying I know but it's not the holidays anymore soooo…**

"Im soooo excited this is gonna be soooo fun!" squealed Keri,

"If you're gonna be doing that for the next 2 weeks im soooo going to need ear muffs" joked Dan,

Keri poked her tongue at him then faced Anisha,

"OMG Nish I hope we get to sit together on the Plane the first flight is 9 hours and the second one is 12 hours" said Keri,

Anisha's face dropped,

"So were basically gonna be flying for 21 hours!" yelled Tom,

"Yup!" smiled Keri then she dragged Anisha to the front,

"Sometimes it surprises me what that girl gets excited about" said Tom,

Dan was still watching them walk off and he had a smile on his face,

"Uh hello Dan"

"What, uh…yeah true"

Tom looked at Dan for a second then his mouth turned into a huge grin,

"OH MY GOSH, you do fancy Keri"

"What gave you that idea" blushed Dan,

"Well first of all you defiantly over reacted when Nish said Keri was dating Preston second of all you were just staring at her and third of all, your blushing" smiled Tom,

Dan shrugged, "I guess I do like her, but you can't tell her or Anisha!" said Dan,

"My lips are sealed" smiled Tom.

With Anisha and Keri

"Ok Nish I have to tell you something" said Keri as she put her bag on the scale,

Anisha nodded,

"Well…I…think…I…like…"

"Dan?" Anisha finished off,

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Keri,

"Well it's very obvious" Said Anisha grinning,

"What are you smiling about?"

"Im gonna get 20 bucks!" laughed Anisha,

"What?"

"Well my auntie Tom Lady J and I made a bet whichever one of us you tell you like Dan to first gets 20 bucks"

"Oh pity you're not getting your money because your not gonna tell anyone" said Keri,

"Fine" Sighed Anisha.

"Im sitting at 7C right next to the window!" cheered Keri,

"How about you guys" she asked as she walked onto the plane with her friends,

"4A" said Tom,

"4B!" exclaimed Anisha, "I get to sit next to a friend FINNALY",

"Keri where did you say you were sitting again?" asked Dan staring at his ticket,

"Im sitting at 7B!" frowned Dan (but he was actually happy),

"You mean im stuck next to you FOR NINE HOURS!" cried Keri (actually happy too),

Dan and Keri were winging all the way to their seats,

"Why did you have to get all dressed up?" asked Dan as he observed Keri's outfit,

"I might meet one of those cute Australian guys with the cute accents and the cute hair and the cute tans" said Keri as she put on her seatbelt,

Dan rolled his eyes "I can't believe you just said cute 4 times in one mouthful"

"Good morning everyone this is your captain James bones speaking we will be taking of in 3 minutes, once again please put on your seatbelts and thank you for flying with London Airlines"

"THREE MINUETS!" Keri yelled she looked like she was having a panic attack,

"NO WAY THAT'S TOO EARLY AND I NEED TIME TO GET MYSELF IN THE ZONE AND STUFF"

"Keri calm down" said Dan as he pulled Keri back into her seat, everyone in the plane was staring at her,

"What's wrong I thought you loved flying"

Keri just looked away and rapped her arms around herself,

"I do it's just…nothing you wouldn't understand" she said,

Dan looked at Keri and saw she was crying,

"Try me" he said softly,

Keri looked back at him and pulled all the hair out of her face she was sweating madly,

"You know how I'm in foster care now; the family I live with now isn't the first family I've lived with"

Dan nodded,

"I loved my first family it was me and Julie she's not that much older so she gets me…or should I say GOT me she was 25 and her life was complicated too she had her first child when she was sixteen and her parents threw her out and her boyfriend left her, she was meant to raise her son all by herself without a job or any money, her son got killed by her boyfriend when he was 4 and he is still on the loose, anyway about three months later she took me in I was 11 years old then and she cared for me I felt like she was the only person who cared and to be honest she was, she didn't have a lot but anything she did have she gave it to me, last year she got a job offer as a teacher in new york, and I was so excited we were going to live in new york but first she had to go for an interview in person, so she did, but she couldn't go with me and I was fine with it I just stayed with Trina, but about 2 days later I got a phone call saying that the plane had crashed and that her body was still M.I.A (missing in action) and all the other bodies had been found she is still missing and I've accepted the fact that she's dead"

"Wow Keri I had no idea" said Dan,

I nodded my hand went to his we were now holding hands.

**Ello sorry about the sad part but I had to write it xx next chapter tomorrow coz its sat**


	5. Chapter 5

M I high in AUSTRALIA

**Ello! I've decided to do chapter 5 is it, sorry I can't keep up with the chapters if im wrong sowee!**

Keri looked down then quickly moved her hand away and wiped her tears she sat back put on her earphones then watched the TV as if nothing had happened,

"Hey guys!" said Anisha,

"Hey Nish, aren't you meant to be sitting down?" asked Dan,

"No the seatbelt sign is off" said Anisha as she pointed at the sign,

"Soooo Dan do you mind if I sit next to Keri you can sit with tom" said Anisha,

"Uhh yeah sure" said Dan then he got up and walked to where Anisha had been sitting,

"What happened tell me EVERYTHING!" said Anisha in a loud whisper,

Keri thought for a second, "uh…nothing" she said deciding not to tell Anisha,

Anisha looked at Keri and could tell she had been crying,

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting down,

"Yeah fine" sniffed Keri,

Anisha sat down and put her earphones on then smiled at Keri, "Ok"

With Dan and Tom

"Hey Dan how did it go with Keri" smiled Tom,

Should I tell him or not he is my best friend, but Keri might not want anyone else to know and if I told him she might get mad at me, Dan made up his mind,

"It didn't" he said sitting down,

Tom looked at his friend, "are you sure?" he smiled,

"Yes" said Dan,

Tom looked at Dan,

"What about you and Nish, have you finally grown the guts to tell her how you feel?" asked Dan,

Tom blushed,

"What about you and Keri, you're liked Romeo and Juliet" said Tom,

"Yeah well I don't think she likes me" sighed Dan as he remembered the way Keri had moved her hand away quickly,

"Im sure she dose but girls are a bit complicated they like to play hard to get" said Tom,

Dan smiled gratefully but he was sure Keri didn't like him if she did she wouldn't have moved her hand away like he had rabies or something.

With Anisha and Keri

"OMG I love this move!" said Anisha she and Keri were watching the same move Dirty Dancing **(btw that is a must see movie I saw it yesterday when I was being lazy)**

"Yeah it's the best" squealed Keri she wasn't as emotional anymore, that's why she loved Anisha she always made her feel better, Anisha had gotten one of the flight attendants to bring some chocolate (she didn't even bother to ask Anisha how)

And she had found their favourite movie on their TVs,

Keri put her head on Anisha's shoulder, "You are such a good friend" said Keri,

"Yeah your like, super lucky" joked Anisha, just then tom walked past,

"Hey girls what's goi- WHERE DID YOU GET CHOCOLATE!" asked Tom looking jealous,

Keri looked at Anisha,

"I have my sources" smiled Anisha,

Tom smiled "Ohhh what movie are you watching?"

"Dirty Dancing, do you want me to find it for you?" asked Anisha

"I think I'd rather go back to Dan and his snoring" said Tom then he walked away,

Keri shook her head "boys" she laughed,

Keri and Anisha had smuggled lollies onto the plane (which BTW is not illegal but they weren't allowed to bring lollies according to Mrs King)

Keri was sucking on her lolly in a very inappropriate way (if you know what I mean,)

"Woah Keri you have gone mental" laughed Anisha,

Keri cracked up she was falling onto the floor,

"Keri get up now!"

Keri looked up to see Mrs King standing above her; Keri gulped then jumped up,

"Sorry" said Keri in her most innocent voice,

"Sit down now!" she yelled,

Keri sat down then pretended to be reading but her book was upside down,

Anisha nudged Keri barely holding in her laughter,

Keri was laughing uncontrollably,

"Sorry miss I think there is something in this plane food"

She laughed,

Anisha cracked up as Mrs King walked away,

"Oh you are so funny" laughed Anisha as she looked at her phone.

Off the plane

"FINALLY" yawned Keri she stretched her back and plopped herself on the chair,

"Right everyone we have 1 and a half hours until our next flight you can all go and get some food that's not precooked off a plane" said Mr Flatly,

"Everyone back here in one hour" he yelled,

Keri and Anisha ran to the nearest lolly store they had run out and needed more and Dan and Tom went to subway with Rowley and Josh,

"So Dan you and Keri eh!" said Josh,

"Umm yeah" said Dan,

"How's it going" he asked,

"Well it's not really going at all" said Dan sadly,

"Oh sorry mate" said Josh sympathetically,

"It's alright" smiled Dan then he ordered,

With Anisha and Keri

"50 sour worms, 50 clouds, 50 snake lollies 20 pythons **(if you're not sure that's a snake lollies that's really long and has different flavours)** and 100 hundred sherbets" said Keri,

"Do you think that will be enough for 12 hours?" she asked Anisha,

"I think that will be enough for 12 years" joked Anisha,

"Right we've got 45 more minutes, do you wanna get something to eat" asked Anisha,

Keri nodded then they walked of Keri bumped into someone she was tall slim and had the same colour hair as Keri,

"Oi don't you have eyes…and why do you look like me" said Keri,

"ZOE!" screamed Anisha then she dropped everything and gave the girl a hug,

Keri tilted her head to the side,

"Ohhh so you're Zoe" she said,

Zoe nodded and looked at Anisha,

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked,

"Well were on a school trip to Australia" said Anisha,

"A school trip so is Dan here?" she asked,

Anisha looked like she was about to answer but Keri cut her off,

"No he didn't want to come" she smiled,

Anisha looked at her confused,

"Oh" said Zoe looking disappointed,

"Yeah" sighed Keri,

"anyway nice meeting you" said Keri then she dragged Anisha away,

"What was that all about?" asked Anisha,

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't want Zoe to know Dan was here" she said,

"You know why" she said Bumping Anisha,

"Ohhh" smiled Anisha then they walked into subway.

"Hey boys!" smiled Keri,

"Hi" said Tom smiling,

"Ello wear dod yee gut pose wowees" said Rowley with his face full of subway,

"Im sorry I don't know what you're trying to say" said Keri,

"He said where did you get those lollies" said Tom quickly,

"How did you understand that!" exclaimed Keri,

"I speak fluent subway" joked Tom,

"Right" laughed Keri,

"Anyway what took you guys so long I mean apart from Keri's pickiness" smiled Josh,

"Oh we saw zo"

"No one, Nish we saw no one" Keri said sternly,

Anisha shook her head, "we saw Zoe!" she blurted out,

"What!" yelled Dan,

Keri looked at Anisha with anger,

"Keri how come you didn't want us to know, dose Zoe even know where here?" asked Tom,

"I- well lets order" said Keri,

"Keri we both know why now just tell them" said Anisha,

Keri looked around; she felt a lot of pressure

She didn't want everyone to know who she liked,

She felt like she was going to faint,

"Keri are you ok? It's the plane isn't it" said Tom,

Keri looked at Dan,

"You told him" she whispered,

Keri's POV

I looked at Dan, "You told him" I whispered,

Dan looked back at me,

"No Keri you got it all wrong"

"What are you guys talking about, Keri?" asked Anisha,

"IM NOT ON TRIAL HERE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Keri then she ran to the toilet.

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed that chapter it was I think the longest chapter I've ever written, self high five!**

**Anyway hope you liked it XX Lulu. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mi high in AUSTRALIA chapter 6

**Hi guys, its SATURDAY YAYYYY!**

**But I am updating pretty late Eh? Sorry today was my little sisters birthday and I had to help it was soooo bad and I know that's not an excuse for updating at seven coz her party finished at 2 but I had to help mum load the dishwasher and stuff, SOWEE! Xx lulu**

"Keri!" yelled Anisha as she ran after her,

"Wait Nish I think I should go, this is kinda my fault" said Dan then he ran after Keri,

"Leave me alone Dan!" yelled Keri,

"Keri wait let me explain!"

"WHAT!" yelled Keri,

"I didn't tell Tom I would never tell anyone"

"Then how did Tom know?"

"He didn't Keri he just saw you having a hissy fit when the captain said that we were taking off in three minutes" smiled Dan,

Keri smiled back,

"I have to tell you something" Dan said,

Keri nodded,

"Well I think it's a bit obvious now but"

"DAN YOU ARE HERE OH MY GOD!" yelled Zoe from behind Keri and she ran up to Dan and hugged him,

"Zoe!" smiled Dan as he hugged her back,

Keri's POV

I was watching Dan and Zoe hugging; it was as if I didn't exist he didn't even look at me,

"So that's it" I thought "Dan doesn't like me at all im just the second option he really likes Zoe"

"I missed you" Zoe smiled,

"I missed you too" said Dan,

Dan's POV

I looked back and saw Keri she was slowly walking the bathroom looking very upset, she had obviously gotten the wrong idea I like her not Zoe,

"Look Zoe I have to tell you something" I said,

"I don't know how to tell you this but I don't"

"I know how to say it for you" smiled Zoe then she lent in and kissed me right in front of Keri, who was opening the toilet door,

I tried to pull away but I couldn't it felt like I had been waiting for this forever (back when I liked her) but it still felt wrong.

Keri's POV

I looked behind me about to open the bathroom door and saw Zoe whisper something to Dan I watched a bit even though I knew I would regret it, and I was right I saw Zoe lean in and kiss Dan and he kissed her back,

I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror I hadn't noticed I was crying my mascara was running down my face as if I had black tears,

I had red blotches on my face,

"How could he!" I thought.

Anisha's POV

"Right im going to talk to Keri" I said then went after her and Dan,

"KERI!" I yelled,

My mouth nearly hit the ground when I saw Dan kissing Zoe right in front of Keri; she walked into the bathroom and was crying,

This was all my fault, I thought if only I hadn't told then that Zoe was here none of this would have happened thanks to me my best friend was crying and my ex-best friend (Zoe) was kissing her crush right in front of her,

I saw Dan pull away he had a huge frown on his face,

I saw him running to the girls toilet but I stopped him before he could break her heart any more, I stood in front of him and pushed him back lightly,

"Ok first of all Dan this is the GIRLS toilet not the heartless troll toilet, and second of all don't even bother you've done enough damage already"

Dan looked confused,

"SHE LIKES YOU A LOT AND YOU MADE HER THINK THAT YOU LIKE HER BACK AND NOW YOUR KISSING HER SISTER!" I yelled then I ran into the toilet,

Keri's POV

I slid my back down the wall and started crying,

Just then I heard someone yelling it sounded like Nish,

"Great that's all I need a betraying best friend to come in and try make me feel better when she's actually making it worse!" I thought,

Anisha came into the bathroom and sat next to me,

"You alright?" she asked,

"Yeah im so happy that's why im crying in the airport bathroom all alone" I said sarcastically,

"No Ker, you're not" said Anisha,

"Yes I am"

"No, Im in here with you, and I'll cry with you if I have to, even if it means having my eyeliner and mascara dripping" smiled Anisha,

I smiled gratefully how could I stay mad at her she was wayyy too sweet,

I gave Anisha a hug and got up I was ready to go and plus I had to there was only 5 minutes till we had to go,

"So we can screw the idea of having normal food!" joked Anisha,

I laughed and followed her out.

"Hurry up girls do you want to stay stuck in the airport overnight" said Mrs King as she rushed us onto the plane,

This time I didn't bother finding out who I was sitting next to but I knew I wasn't sitting next to Anisha, even though she was the only person I wanted to sit next to at the moment but Anisha had to sit next to Mrs king who would not let her get up to swap so the next best thing was Liliana my second best female best friend, but she was sitting with Lady J,

I walked towards my seat and saw some blond hair,

"Please don't be Dan, Please don't be Dan, Please don't be Dan" I said to myself but obviously the universe hates me, it was Dan!

**Hi guys next chapter will be up ether tonight or tomorrow. **

**Xx lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi high in AUSTRALIA chapter 7

**Hi guys I don't really have anything to say sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah enjoy.**

"Oh no I cannot sit with him! Anisha's sitting next to her auntie and won't be allowed to swap!" yelled Keri,

"Keri sit down now!" yelled Mr flatly,

"No! Im not gonna stand for this, can I sit on the floor or something?" asked Keri,

"Keri sit!"

Keri sighed and dropped herself onto the seat,

Keri's POV

I sat down and looked at Dan, he opened his mouth so I smiled coldly and grabbed my ear phones and put the music on as loud as It could go, I could still just hear him so I chose the most upbeat song I had and put it on loop,

Dan's POV

Keri smiled but I could tell it was a cold smile then she put on her ear phones so I talked a bit louder, "listen Keri the kiss was a mistake I told Zoe that and now she understands" I said, but Keri just changed the song and played Flappy bird,

I decided to give up.

3rd POV

"Ummm I'll have the chicken salad thanks" Keri smiled at the lady as she handed her a tinfoil plate,

"I'll have the same" smiled Dan,

"I'll have the same thanks!" Keri mimicked Dan,

It had been 4 hours since they had taken off and Anisha still hadn't come to swap so Keri decided to copy everything he had said so he wouldn't talk,

"Keri can we please just talk" asked Dan,

"Keri can we please just talk!" mimicked Keri,

"Fine if you don't want to talk that's fine we won't but you never said you don't want me to do this"

Keri's POV

Dan moved closer to me and before I could stop him he kissed me, and I kissed him back, part of me felt wrong and stupid and the other part felt good and happy.

Anisha's POV

My Auntie had finally fallen asleep and I could sneak away,

So I got up and went to try find Keri's seat I saw her hair and started running,

When I got to her seat I saw the unbelievable Keri was kissing Dan!

My eyes were open wide then I ran to get Tom,

"TOM!" I yelled as I ran to him he was asleep normally I'd let him sleep but this was too big,

"Wake up you lazy thing!" I said shaking tom then I told him what I had seen,

"You're joking right!" he yelled,

"No, come see" I said pulling tom to Keri and Dan's seat, tom and I were laughing taking pictures Keri must have herd the flashes and pulled away,

"Oooh!" Tom and I laughed,

Keri and Dan blushed,

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Keri asked,

"No not really" laughed Dan,

I cracked up too.

3rd POV

They had managed to find these four Kids who were willing to swap seats for all Keri and Anisha's clouds, Keri's favourite,

"I still think that we shouldn't have had to swap ALL our snakes!" yelled Keri,

Dan was sitting at the end next to Keri then Anisha then Tom,

Anisha and Keri were eating their lollies and watching the Note book **(another must see movie),**

Tom was asleep and Dan was playing flappy bird.

**Hi guys sorry for the short chapter but at least it's a chapter hey anyway you're all thinking yay Dan and Keri are together it's all happy everyone's happy, blah blah blah, but im not that nice, sorry. Xx lulu **


	8. Chapter 8

Mi high in Australia chapter 8

**Hi guys this chapter might not be that long but that's coz im lazy :D**

**Xx lulu**

Keri finally fell asleep and she was asleep on Dan's shoulder,

Anisha and Dan were the only ones, who were still awake,

"So are you and Keri a couple now?" asked Anisha in a loud whisper,

"I don't know, I hope so" smiled Dan,

"Nawwww!" laughed Anisha; Dan just rolled his eyes at her,

"I know you like Tom" smirked Dan,

"What are you talking about I do not!" laughed Anisha,

"Righttt…"

Anisha hit Dan with her pillow then sat back in her chair.

"Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking we will be landing in 20 minutes"

"YESSSS!" said Keri as she jumped up out of her seat,

"Uh excuse me mam please take your seat" said the flight attendant,

Keri sat down and looked at her friends who were laughing,

"She just called me mam, do I look like a mam to you guys?" complained Keri,

"Wellll"

"You are so annoying Tom!" said Keri,

"Uh guys were about to land" said Anisha pointing at their seatbelts,

"Oh yess!" said Keri then she put her seatbelt on,

"Oh my gosh guys look at that!" said Dan as he pointed out the window,

"It's the Sydney Harbour Bridge!" called out Keri,

"Woah it's MASSIVE!" smiled Anisha,

"I know and were gonna go up that on Saturday" said Keri,

"Say what now!" said Anisha as she got back into her seat,

"Yup were gonna climb up that thing in 5 days" smiled Keri,

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Dan,

"Oh come on Mr Morgan you're a spy you're in deadly situations on a daily basis" smiled Keri quietly,

"Could you say that any louder" said Dan,

"Sorry" said Keri as she rolled her eyes; sometimes the whole secrecy thing was so annoying.

As soon as they were allowed off the plane Keri ran into the airport and started kissing the floor,

"Geez Keri, embarrassing much" smiled Tom,

"She's not the only one!" laughed Anisha as she pointed to a brunet that was on the floor just like Keri kissing the ground,

Keri looked up and her eyes lit up, "TRINA!" squealed Keri,

Trina looked up and did the same thing, "KERI!"

The girls ran towards each other and started hugging,

"Were you on the same plane?" asked Keri,

"I think so" replied Trina,

"OMG I cannot believe we're in AUSTRALIA together!" squealed Keri,

"I know it's like so totally amazballs!" squealed Trina,

"Hey is that Keri!" asked a girl with the same auburn hair as Keri,

"Yeah it is!" called another girl,

Everyone who was standing with the teachers from St Marys ran and hugged Keri,

"Wow is Keri popular or what!" laughed Anisha,

"Riki!" exclaimed Keri as she ran and hugged the girl with the same auburn hair as her,

"Hey Keri!" smiled Riki as she hugged Keri back,

Anisha Tom and Dan went to Keri, "Ker we have to go" said Anisha as she pointed at Mrs King who was standing impatiently,

"Tryin to steal our Keri again are we" said Riki, they thought she was joking but when they looked up they saw her face was serious,

"Uhh no!" frowned Anisha,

"Then what are you trying to do?" asked another girl that was standing next to Riki,

"Um if you don't mind we really have to go" said Anisha then she dragged Keri away,

"See ya later guys!" called Keri,

"What hotel are you staying in" asked Trina,

"Uhh…Quay West Suites" answered Keri,

"Same!" yelled Riki,

"Keri would you please come and get your bags!" yelled Mrs King,

Tom and Dan helped Keri with her bags because they had only brought one bag each,

"What's in this thing rocks?" asked Tom,

"No! That bag has my laptop my hair straightener my hair curler and my curlers" said Keri,

Tom looked like he was about to faint,

"And Dan you got all my makeup so BE CAREFULL!" yelled Keri,

"Yeah, yeah!" sighed Dan,

On the bus

"Hey guys im Hunter I'll be your helping hand for the next 2 weeks, a bit like a tour guide for 2 weeks!"

Hunter had blond hair that had brown tips he had a tan and was wearing blue board shorts and a red shirt that said Bondi,

Most of the girls had instantly fallen in love and were staring at him, including Keri and Anisha; the boys were just slouched in their chairs looking bored,

"Are you like a life guard or surfer or something?" asked Loren,

"Both" smiled Hunter,

All the girls sighed with a dreamy look in their eyes,

Even some of the boys!

At the hotel

"Right everyone it says here what room you're in, now I want you all to form one neat line"

But Mr flatly was too late everyone had run him over looking for what room they were going to be in,

"Yay Nish im sharing with you and Loren!" said Keri,

Tom was sharing with Dan and Tyler,

"Woah this place is AWSOME!" squealed Keri,

Their room had a lounge room with a huge recliner couch and a T.V they had their own showers and their bedrooms were massive Keri's room was the biggest with a balcony and a spa in the bathroom, Loren had the second biggest it had a balcony but no spa, and Anisha's room just had a spa.

**Hi guys so this chapter wasn't that short after all…I hope, anyway back to school tomorrow, Boooo! I enjoyed the weekend while it lasted next chapter up on Tuesday maybe Monday, MAYBE. Xx lulu **


	9. Chapter 9

Mi high in AUSTRALIA chapter 9

**Hi guys, no new reviews eh? Well im soo sweet im still doing chapter 9 now tonight even though I said I'd do the next chapter on Tuesday so im being nice to you please be nice to me and review, any feedback welcome just let me know if you hate it love it or really really love it just let me know. Xx lulu**

"Hey Nish can I borrow your purple top?" asked Keri, she was in her room but her room was very close to Anisha's room so they just yelled across to each other,

"Which one? I've got lots of purple tops!" yelled Anisha,

"Umm, the one that says, ain't nobody got time for that" yelled Keri,

"Oh ok" said Anisha then she threw her purple top into Keri's room,

"Thanks!"

"Girls hurry up we're going for dinner in 5 minutes" said Loren,

"Ok!" chirped Keri and Anisha,

Keri, Anisha and Loren had planned to wear similar outfits they all wore a purple top and different coloured shorts with black tights and they all put their hair in a high ponytail,

"So what do you guys think of Hunter, isn't he the cutest" smiled Loren as they walked into the lobby,

"I know!" laughed Keri and Anisha,

"How old is he?" asked Keri,

"I think his 19" said Loren,

"3 years older, that's not too bad!" giggled Keri,

Just then Dan, Tom and Tyler jumped up in front of the girls,

"Jeez you gave me a heart attack!" laughed Anisha,

But Keri and Loren hadn't noticed, they were too busy staring at hunter who was in track pants and a black top that said Bondi,

"Uh Loren, Keri?" said Tom as he waved his hand in front of their faces,

"What!" asked Loren and Keri at the same time,

Tom shook his head and looked at the other boys,

"I don't get what's so amazing about this guy" said Dan as he folded his arms,

"You're just jealous that Keri has met someone better looking than you" laughed Loren

Anisha laughed along with her and followed her to Hunter,

"That is not true!" yelled Dan,

"He does not look better than me!"

Keri and Tom laughed then walked over to Hunter,

"Ok guys we're going to go to a chines restaurant and if you have any allergies or just don't like it you can go with Mr Flatly to KFC" said Hunter,

All the girls including the ones who don't like chines went with Hunter,

They all walked to the restaurant, because it was crowded they decided to get take away,

"Ok guys quickly order you each get to spend up to 20 pounds!" called out Hunter,

"Nish what are you getting?" yelled Keri above all the noise,

"I don't know maybe the prawns and veggies!"

"Ok I'll get the same, I hate making decisions on my own!"

Anisha and Keri ended up getting the Prawns and veggies, and Loren got the squid and veggies.

At the hotel (girls room)

"How can you eat that stuff?" asked Keri,

"Like this" smiled Loren then she stuffed her mouth with squid,

"Ewwww!" squealed Anisha and Keri as Loren laughed,

There was a knock on the door,

"It's opened!" yelled Loren with a mouthful of squid,

Anisha rolled her eyes and Keri squealed when she saw Riki and Trina walk in,

"Hey girls we heard you guys were staying in this room so we had to come and visit!" smiled Trina,

Keri got up and gave the girls a hug,

"Hi!" smiled Loren as she took another big bite from her squid,

Anisha folded her arms and sat back,

"Nish say hi!" said Keri,

Anisha just rolled her eyes and waved,

Trina waved back happily but Riki just rolled her eyes,

"Right we were just having dinner and… YOU'VE GOT ICE CREAM!" squealed Keri,

"Yup, and chocolate and strawberries" smiled Trina,

"Yay!" laughed Keri,

"And the movie the other Women!" said Riki as she pulled a DVD from behind her back,

Keri jumped up and down with Loren and Anisha just smiled.

They all got a spoon each and started eating the ice cream while Anisha put the movie on,

"This is so wrong I haven't even finished my dinner!" laughed Anisha as she grabbed a spoon,

"Then you better go and finish it" said Riki in a quiet voice with a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth but Anisha herd,

"Then you better finish chewing before you open your big mouth" said Anisha,

"I don't chew my ice cream, only an idiot would do that" smiled Riki,

"Well that explains why you would!" laughed Anisha,

Loren and Trina couldn't help laughing,

"Good to know whose side you're on!" said Riki then she stormed out of the room; Loren hid her laughter with her blanket and gave Anisha a little high five,

"Geez Nish I thought you were better than that!" yelled Keri then she went after Riki,

"She started it!" yelled Anisha,

"Wow Nish I thought you would be just a bit more mature than that!" Yelled Keri,

Anisha just groaned and stormed into her room,

"Should we do something or…? Nah let's just let them sort it out on their own" smiled Trina as she got the chocolate and strawberries,

Keri's POV

I ran after Riki thinking about what had just happened, two of my best friends were fighting!

I was too busy with my thoughts I didn't notice Hunter standing in front of me,

I bumped into him and fell on the ground,

"Oh are you ok?" asked hunter with a concerned look on his face as he helped me up,

"Yeah, fine I just need to go after my friend" I said, normally at this time I would be flirting but this was too serious,

And to be honest I felt like I was cheating on Dan if I flirted with Hunter even though I wasn't sure if we were together,

I didn't make eye contact and I just ran after Riki.

**Hello, I know that chapter didn't end very well but I was trying to figure out a way to end coz I gotta go to gymnastics in 10 minutes and I wanted to finish before I go.**

**Xx lulu **


	10. Chapter 10

Mi high in AUSTRALIA

**Hi guys so I don't know how often I'll be updating now because my mum says I have to start studying for Naplan, :( boo!**

"Hey Riki are you ok?" asked Keri,

"Yeah I just needed to get away from Anisha, what's her problem anyway!"

"I don't know what she's never normally like that" said Keri as she sat down next to Riki,

"Have you still got it?" asked Riki,

"Yeah you?"

"Yup" smiled Riki as she pulled up her sleeve it showed the same mark Keri had but only it said _J.9.3.R.1.K.1, _

"I wonder what they mean" sighed Riki,

Keri looked away, she wanted to tell Riki but that would get her sacked or worse into prison,

"Are you ok?" asked Riki looking at Keri,

"Yup!" said Keri as she got up, "You sure?"

"Yes, im fine Riki" smiled Keri, "anyway I gotta go"

Keri's POV

I walked away feeling guilty, this did have to do with her and she should have the right to know, but then again this was MI9 we were talking about they would not understand if I told her, and Libi and I were the only perfect matches so she wasn't in danger,

I decided not to tell her.

In the boys room

Oi Tyler shut up I can hear you from here!" yelled Dan, Tyler was trying to figure out the perfect way to ask out Loren and was talking to himself,

"Yeah yeah whatever!"

"Hey guys you do know that im right in between your rooms and I can hear everything you're saying so maybe just walk the 10 steps to each other's room!" yelled Tom,

Tom's POV

I walked out of the door I was about to do it I was about to ask Anisha out,

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps,

"If that's Riki im gonna flip!" yelled Anisha over the sound of a movie,

Anisha opened the door and saw me standing there,

"Hi Tom!" she smiled,

"Hey Nish, can I…" I looked into the room to find Keri sitting at the table typing away on her laptop, and Loren and one of Keri's other friends from st Marys watching a movie and there was makeup scattered every ware, one night and they had already made a mess, but to be honest their room looked more "fun" than ours,

"Oh hey Tom!" yelled Keri,

"Hi" I smiled,

"I'll um come back later" I said then I quickly walked away,

"Wait tom!"

I looked back, "Never mind" she said then she closed the door.

3rd POV (girl's room)

"What was that all about?" asked Loren,

"I don't know" said Anisha then she sat next to Keri,

"Maybe he was gonna ask you out!" squealed Keri,

"Yeah I don't think so!" blushed Anisha,

"Yeah well I know so" smiled Keri.

Anisha's POV

Why can't I just tell him how I feel!

I mean honestly im a spy I've nearly lost my life over 20 times and im foo scared to tell a boy how I feel about him,

I ran into my room and got out my diary,

_Dear Diary_

_I really really like tom now he is just soo sweet and TBH very cute I'm not sure if he likes me back Keri thinks he dose Dan thinks he dose, but whenever he starts talking to me he literary runs away from me like I've got nits yuck! Anyway I just had to get that off my mind. Xx Nish_

I sat back and sighed.

The next day (3rd POV)

"Wake up everyone wake up!" the sound of Mrs King's voice and a loud bell made everyone groan and yawn at the same time,

Keri fell out of her bed and gave a loud squeal,

That made everyone run into their room to see what had happened,

Keri looked up to find half of her grade staring at her

She jumped up quickly,

"Nothing to see here people!" she said,

Everyone walked out looking slightly disappointed that nothing had happened.

"Right everyone get dressed quickly today were going to the Sydney Oprah house!" yelled Mrs King.

**Hi guys so that chapter was mainly about Tom and Nish so yeah and I do know it was short but give me a brake seriously I just wanted to give you something. Xx lulu**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi high in AUSTRALIA

**Hi guys so this chapter is the mission chapter, you know the one that involves Lady J Rowley and Preston.**

**Please review! Xx lulu**

"Ok everyone onto the bus please!" yelled Mrs King as she rushed them all onto the bus,

"This is soo cool we're actually gonna go to the Sydney Oprah house!" squealed Keri as she sat down,

"Yeah…cool that's what it's gonna be" joked Anisha as she rolled her eyes,

"I don't know how you're so excited about everything!" said Samantha,

Keri smiled and pulled out a brochure, "OMG we get a full tour of the Sydney Oprah house from the one and only Rob Collins!" squealed Keri,

"WOW! Who is that" asked Anisha,

"Who is that? Well Nish he's Rob Collins is the guy who plays Mufasa in the Lion King the play we're gonna see on Friday, plus he's like super-hot!" exclaimed Keri,

"Oh WOW!" said Anisha sarcastically,

Keri rolled her eyes and started looking in her brochure again.

"Ok everyone follow me!" called Hunter,

Everyone did what they were told and followed him,

"Ok guys so this is my good friend…"

"ROB COLLINS!" squealed Keri,

"That's right; anyway Rob will be taking us on a tour around the Opera house then we'll go and get lunch" said Hunter,

"This is soo cool!" squealed Keri then she ran to Rob,

"Hi im Keri, I'm like your biggest fan EVER!" squealed Keri,

"Nice to meet you Kira" smiled Rob,

Everyone laughed including Hunter,

Keri turned around, "Shush up!" she said then turned back to Rob,

"It's Keri, honest mistake though"

"Oh so do people actually call you Kira?" smiled Rob,

"No, no one calls me Kira" said Keri awkwardly,

Rob looked awkward and quickly changed the subject,

"Anyway guys, we better get going!" called Rob as he walked,

Keri sighed,

"Well that went well"

"Come on Keri" Smiled Anisha as she dragged Keri away,

Lady J looked back and saw Hunter sneaking into a room,

"Hey Rowley man" said Lady J,

Rowley looked to where Lady J had been pointing; they followed Hunter into the room,

"Hey where are you going?" asked Preston,

"Come if you want dob if you want to die" said Rowley,

Preston decided to follow,

They walked into a dark room it was dark and there was a small black table a chair and a laptop,

Hunter sat at the chair and read a message,

Hunter turned around to walk out of the room but before he saw them Lady J Rowley and Preston jumped behind the door,

Hunter walked out of the room in a rush,

Preston and Rowley rushed to the laptop and read the message,

It said:

_From: Crime Minister,_

_Have you found the visile yet! We just got the mastermind back so we need her soon I'm giving you 3 days and I want her here or else your life will be mine and make sure you get The agents on the Bridge._

_Hate Crime Minister_

"Woah Lady J come look at this!" called Rowley,

"Woah dude that's well freaky!"

"I know, and who do you think the visile is?" asked Preston,

"I don't know but I think I heard Tom and Keri say something about a Visile" said Rowley,

"But what about agents who are the agents?" asked Preston,

"I is don't know but I is think it has something to do wif Keri and Dan and Anisha, I is don't know about tom he is too nerdy to be the agent" said Lady J **(I know I know I absolutely SUCK at been lady j but give me a brake)**

"Yeah their always leaving class for no reason and look at the top it says KORPS, once I found a metal thing that said KORPS but Anisha and Tom stopped me" said Rowley,

"Man that is crazy!" yelled Lady J,

"So you're saying that Anisha Tom Dan and Keri…could be spies" said Preston,

The three teens looked at each other, just then the door opened,

"There you are come on we've been looking for you everywhere" said Mrs King as she pulled them out of the room.

**Hi guys, so what do you think should happen, should Keri Dan tom and Anisha find out, you tell me, you can send me a PM or you can just Review. Xx lulu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiiii...please don't kill me im soo sorry, I haven't updated in like 4eva it's just something happened with the internet, but i'm back now! I'll start updating again next week...ok soooo sorry again but it wasn't my fault,xx lulu**


End file.
